A Nightmare Returns
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Someone from Ruby past has return and wants her dead. The only people she can trust are the Winchester boys. Well mostly Sam she can trust to protect her from him.
1. A call from the past

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural cause it is on the CW. I also don't own the boys either :[

**Storyline:**Someone from Ruby past has return and wants her dead. The only people she can trust are the Winchester boys. Well mostly Sam she can trust to protect her from him.

* * *

Ruby was in her motel room trying to find the boys new hunting case that she can help them with. She didn't help all the time she only did when she felt like helping them out with special cases. Times have change since she lived back in the 1700's. She was up to date with today's and their clothing all that other stuff as well. The only thing that kept her interesting in hunting was The Winchester family. Mostly Sam since he is the demon king of course and was he strong since John train both of his sons well. People in hell didn't get her. She was more of an outcast than you can imagine. She was the more quiet type who like to keep to herself a lot. For a long time she had been wanting to work with the brothers and now that she finally free and out of hell she can. They need her help in a way with Dean's deal and all to get him out of it and she knows a way too.

'_Ring…ring'_her cell rang. Wasn't sure if Sam needed her not but he never calls. She just loved showing up as a surprise for the both of them. Of course she was a bitch though but that was just her and her personality as well. Dean was ok but she didn't trust cause he would send her back to hell which was why she trust Sam more cause he wouldn't do that if it has to help with his brother. He could've but Ruby knew that he wouldn't. If it has anything with Dean deal he knew that he wouldn't send back to hell just yet. Picking up her cell she answered "Hello" she said.

"Hello, ruby. Remember me?" the person on the other line asked.

She seemed confused by the voice. It sounded familiar but couldn't figure who it was. It only took her a minute to figure it out then she knew who exactly who it was "Nick" she said a little shaky. This was the guy who she dated that abused and raped her whenever he wanted to. This was the Nick that she tried to forget from her past. The same one who gave Ruby fear. He was the only fear she had and now that he back in the picture all that fear she put away once all came back "What you want?" she asked him on the other line.

"You know what I want? You…dead. I bet your boyfriend Sam won't rescue you when I kill you" he said. She was still shaking. His phone call still surprised her and she was still shaking "He not my boyfriend Nick. I'm just helping him out with something. That all" she replied. Nick just laugh a little "Whatever you say bitch" he said to her.

"Before I go I just want you to know that I know where you are" this is what scared her the most. He spied wherever she was at just to see what she was doing. Everything that happen to her was because of him. That why she was always quite and a bitch. Cause he made her this way and once he left her new personality never changed. Maybe a little bit but not a whole a lot of it though. Hearing those words of him telling her that she knows where she was made her now that she has to run and find the Winchester boys and protect her. This might not be what they did for a living. Protecting a demon but since they were the only people she can trust in the world. If it not them then who. But then again she doesn't want to put them in any danger though even though they are in danger all the time but it was cause they were hunters and it was there jobs.

Ruby quickly hung up her phone and packed a few things before heading out onto the road now. It was off to find the boys again and have them to stay with her with all cost now. If Dean doesn't act like an asshole and let her stay with them for awhile. Well until this whole thing with Nick is over that is.


	2. I Need Protection

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural cause it is on the CW or the guys

* * *

Both Sam and Dean where staying at the Clitoral Inn (couldn't think of one) working on a new case now. This was more of a difficult case for both boys to work on cause the spirit killed on female that walked inside an old house and gets killed by either an axe or anything that is a sharp object that the spirit can get it hands on. It was around evening time and they still couldn't find bait. The last one they had got killed before they arrived in time. "I'm gonna out and find something to eat. You want anything?" Dean asked his younger sibling. Sam just looked his brother before he shook his head "No thanks. Not hungry" he said before watching his brother walking out the door then.

Sam stared at his labtop for awhile now trying to find information on what was the spirit weakness when he heard the door knock. He thought that Dean might have forgotten his motel key or it was the service guy. He wasn't sure though. In his mind it could be anyone right now that believe both him and Dean about the evil spirit.

He walked to the door and was surprised again. It was Ruby. But this time he saw fear in her. He didn't see that in her before. This was a first he saw that she was actually scared of something or someone. They both looked at each other for a minute before Ruby spoke up "Can I come in or are you gonna leave me out here in the cold?" she said. He just stared at her before moving out her way "Yea, come in" he said back to her. As she entered the room she put her bag on the floor and looked around the room "Guess that your brother didn't get to make a mess in here yet" she said sarcastically. Sam just rolled her eyes when she said that.

"What you want Ruby?" he asked. She turned and looked at him "I was thinking of buying something local around here but the price range is out of control. Don't you agree" she said sarcastically again. Sam had enough of her bullshit and her bitchy attitude that she gave him all the time. He hestitated before speaking "You know I am so sick of your freakin attitude towards me and also with Dean. If you came here to joke around or something then you can leave" he said with an angry tone "The door is right there so leave whenever you want" he was so fed up with her and the bitchiness she gave him. She looked at him then at the door where she felt fear again then back at Sam "I-I need protection from you" she said. Now this made him now all confused by that. "What you mean you need protection? Your fearless as it seems. So I don't get why you need it" he told her.

Ruby licked her lips and looked over at the wall before back at Sam "I need cause someone I know is back and I can't be alone" she said. Looking through the window she almost though she saw him again. But no it was just her imagination. She just shaked her a little "I feel more comfortable if you protected me from him until it was over and he's gone" she said. Sam just looked at her and into her eyes and could tell that she meant it. This was a first for him cause here she was saving his ass and now she wants him to save her. He looked at the wall "Fine" he said turning back at her now "I'll protect you. Until whoever is falling you is gone then" he said which made Ruby slightly smile a little "Your welcome to stay here if you got no place to go" he also added. She smiled and walked over to Sam hugged him "Thank you so much Sam" she whispered into his ear. They let go of each other now.

Ruby then walked over to the bed that was farthest from the door and sat down on the bed "So what do you do for fun around here besides site around all?" she asked putting her feet up on the bed and laying her head on the pillow "Anything that involves beer and chicks and sex" he replied. "So basically your saying anything that Dean does then, huh?" she said "sounds fun but I think I'll pass on it. Not very entertaining for me" she told him. Sam just smirked a little at her before walking out the door "Yeah, well I hope you enjoy your stay. I bee right back. I have get some more ice so make yourself feel like our at home" he said "Will do that" she replied back.

He walked out the room for five minutes just for buck of ice when he return back to the room he looked over and saw that Ruby had fallen asleep real fast. Sam walked over to the closet and grabbed a unused blanket and cover Ruby body with it.


	3. The Call

**Disclaimer:**I do not own supernatural. We get this part already

* * *

When Dean came back a late with their food and a couple of beers, he put them on the table and notices Ruby. At first when he walked in he thought it was Sam but it wasn't. It was Ruby. He was not pleased one bit about this. When Sam return to the room with cell after talking with Bobby, he grabbed his younger brother and hit him on the back of his head "What the hell is that bitch doin here?" he asked angrily but had to whispered it so he didn't wake her up.

Sam looked at her before back at Dean "She came in and asked me for protection from someone that she knows" he tells him "and after it's all over she is then gonna leave" he finishes off by saying this to his older brother "She's gonna stay with us for awhile. I'm not sure if she staying with us on the road time but it til this whole thing is over she says" Dean wasn't please that his brother said that she could stay with him. He didn't trust her one bit and yet Sam did just cause she told him that she could save him doesn't mean that she proberly going to do it anyway. Seeing her in the bed sleeping makes Dean want to shoot her right now but he knows that Sam wouldn't let him though.

"Are you insane" he says "She fearless and bitch. She doesn't need protection" he says to his brother. Sam just shrug a little "I know that. But she asked me to protect. I didn't ask to protect" he replies. In words that did made sense but still Ruby was the fearless chick who always the kick ass demon hunter who hunted her kind even though she was one of them. Learning from her that not all demons are like and want the same thing from her, Sam just couldn't figure it out but there was something about her that he didn't know how to put them in words but their was something about her that made her different than out of all the other demons that from hell though.

Looking back at his brother he sigh a little "What you want me to do Dean? Throw her on the street or something?" Dean just looked back and forth between the two before he answer his brother back "No. She can stay I guess" he says "But if she does anything that pisses me off I will shoot her" he just had to add it in there with the rest. Sam laugh a little knowing it was one of Dean shooting moment jokes "Fine. I'll make sure she won't piss you off in anyway. Alright" he tells him.

Dean nodded his head and did a little smile "Great..i'm starving so im eating and I got you food too but if you don't want I can have it" one of his food moment that he does all the time with Sam if he didn't eat. He just laugh at Dean about "Don't be an ass Dean. I'm starving too" he said walking over and grabbing a burger out of the bag when Ruby cell rang. He looked at his brother before walking over there and answering it.

He flip her cell and put her phone to his ear "Hello" he says.

"So this must be the boyfriend" he replies back on the phone "Listen up boyfriend boy…you can't protect Ruby from me. I know where she is right now and when the time is right I will kill that slut and you won't be able to save one bit" Nick tells him over the phone "I'll be watching you and her and will find the perfect timing to kill her and the poor you won't save your girlfriend one bit" he still continues "consider this a warning" he pauses before hanging up the phone.

Sam looked now confused by that and hang up her phone and threw on the bed "Who was that?" Dean asked. He didn't know how to answer that question at all. He looked at his older brother with confusion "I don't know" he says "But he thinks that I'm Ruby boyfriend for some reason though"

Even with a serious look on his face, Dean was dying to laugh about it out loud but didn't though cause knows that Sam doesn't find it funny at all "Boyfriend, huh?" Dean began "When were you gonna tell me that you two started going out?" he said with a laugh but Sam didn't though. He just rolled his eyes at his brother "Come on, you gotta admit it quite funny" he tells his baby brother.

Sam gave him the 'shut the fuck up' look in his eye now. Dean was still laughing thinking it hilarious that someone that Sam and Ruby were dating. "Hey Dean, just wondering how your girl…Bela?" that swipe of Dean smirk into a not happy look now "Shut up Sammy..I ain't that bitch" he says when Ruby open her eyes slowly and saw that Dean was already there "What time is it?" she asked. The brothers turned around and looked at her "Around seven" Sam replied to her question.

She looked at him "Good to know then" she said getting out of his bed slowly "Hungry?" he asked. Ruby shook her head "No. Not really. Did I miss anything while I was sleeping?" they looked at each other before back "Yeah, you gotta call on your cell from some guy thinking that Sammy here was your boyfriend" he smirked while Sam looked like was about to kill his brother and Ruby looked at them with fear inside again "You're joking right?" she asked them but both of them shook there heads at the same time.

"Ruby, what's going here?" Sam asked. Ruby was still in shock hearing that Nick called again. Looking at Sam she wanted to tell him everything but didn't want him to be in this kind of danger though "I can't..it really difficult to explain" she says to him hoping that something else will come up and they can forget about it.

"Yeah, explain it later Ruby" Dean says to her "After we're done eating here you can come with us if you want on this hunt we been working on for the past couple of days" Dean said trying to be nice to her. His thought was to use her as bait but she might figure it out so he decided not make her bait at all.

She just looked at him as he offered as well as Sam did. She gave a slight smile toward Dean "Yeah, that sounds fun" she says.


	4. At the house

When the trio arrived at the abandon house Dean seem to made it clear in the car that he will check upstairs and both Sam and Ruby will check the downstairs part of the house. When the three went separate Dean check the bedrooms and any other room that he could find upstairs while both Ruby and Sam went and look through the kitchen first "Found anything?" she asked. He looked at her before moving his eyes back "No. Not yet. You?" he ask. She gave him a simple no as well.

Not finding anything in the kitchen the two then went straight for the living room to find any clues in there. Walking in the room was huge. One side had a huge bookshelf where there was proberly over a thousand books and the other side was just a piano and a couch. Ruby walked over to the side with the piano while Sam was going through a few books to help with this case. While he was doing that she looked around the room then. Nothing interested was over on the piano side anyway. Looking around she felt a little creeped out by the place but Sam was here with her which made things a little better for now. Moving back and forth it was hard finding clues for a missing piece of the Winchester new case but atleast she tagged along for the help.

While looking around the room she thought she saw Nick standing there. Fear came back into her now. Everything was coming back to her now. What he did to her, what he told her. Everything. Someone grabbed her shoulder to spin her around as she did she went straight into the arms of Sam. Now this gave him the idea that his brother shouldn't have invited her to come long on this hunting case now. Ruby buried her face deeply into his chest now as he wrapped his arms around her "Hey love birds" the two heard Dean voice calling now. They looked over to where he standing now "get a room" he said.

Both of them quickly let go of each other now. Ruby blushed but didn't want to show it at all. For Sam, well she didn't know how he felt about her at all. Might be haterd or friendly. But she didn't know cause she was a demon and he the demon king and yet she helping the boys out in the war cause she wants to and also the fact that she can remember what it was like to be human as well.

"Find anything?" he asked both his brother and Ruby. "No, we couldn't find anything at all" Sam replied "What about you?" he asked. Dean shook his head "Not a clue" he tells the two. "We should get going if we don't have anything" he says before heading straight out the door leaving the two behind for a minute befor they follow him out and to the impala now. Not knowing that Nick had been there watching the three of them. For her, she thought she imagine it but no he was there and wasn't gonna leave her alone at all until she is dead. The three made have not notice his present but he was there for sure now.


	5. What happens in the bar stays in the bar

The three didn't feel like going back to the motel cause in the words of the famous Dean Winchester "The night young. We need to go out for some fun" he tells in the car. He goes to the parking a lot and walks towards the bar. Both Sam and Ruby walked together. The two held hands. Mostly Ruby had to really tight cause of Nick. She was afraid that he could be where the three of them are and didn't want to walk alone in the parking a lot.

When they walked in the bar, Dean was already using some of his pick up lines with a couple of chicks that were sitting at the bar. Ruby and Sam just sat down at a table in silence. She didn't feel like talking about anything. In her mind it was totally spaced out and the only word that was in there was the word Nick and it felt like she could almost hear his voice too.

Everything was freaking her out now. Here was the girl that helping the Winchester out to win the war and now she needs there help. 'Life a bitch' was now a brand new thought in her head.

"Wanna beer?" she wasn't paying any attention to what Sam was asking her now. He notice it and decided to snap his fingers in front of her face to get the attention. She popped back into reality and look at him "What?" she asked.

He stared at her now, knowing that their was something wrong with but didn't want to ask right now "I asked you if you wanted a beer?" he says. She shook her head "Not thirsty" she replied back. If she said yes to Sam then it would help take things off her mind..mostly the things with Nick but that wouldn't help cause at times like these it felt that she can still hear his voice in her mind ordering her to do things that she never wants to do.

She twirled her blonde hair as Sam got up from his seat and headed to the bartender to get a beer. Now she was all by herself. That wasn't good at all. Ruby could feel his present but didn't know where. 'Just getting a drink. It should take a minute and that it' was now something new in her head trying to calm herself down in a way so she didn't panic or anything.

Ruby looked over and saw that he was waiting for his drink which was a good sign cause it meant that he was coming back. She kept staring waiting for the drink to come so he can sit back down with her when some girl walks up to Sam and starts talking to him..mostly flirting her way to get his attention. Seeing some slut over him made her not happy at all. It made Ruby more jelous than anything.

"Thanks..i'll think about what you said" he tells her. The girl walked away from Sam and back to her friends. He looked over and saw Ruby looking at him with a not so happy look on her face. He didn't get why she wasn't happy about. He figure that she saw that girl come up to him and all but he didn't why she wasn't happy about that or it might've been something he did or said to her.

"One beer" the bartender return with his drink. Sam grabbed it and walked back to the table with Ruby now. The table is now and possibly going to be forever dead silence between the two now.


	6. A Night for a walk or a nightmare?

Later in the night Sam and Ruby both decided to leave the bar. They wanted to take the impala but that would be mean cause they both know that Dean needed to get back to the motel when he was done flirting with the chicks that are surrounding him. It was a long night for them as they walked in silence. It had been so quiet since Sam saw Ruby looking at him and some random girl talking and a little of flirting. He hated the whole silent treatmeant she was giving him. He decided to break the ice with her.

"Are we ever gonna talk about it?" he said hoping to get something out of her. Ruby pretending to not know what he was talking about looked at him for a minute or two before looking away "Talk about what now, exactly?" he knew what kind've game she was playing with him. That was Ruby for you. Always playing games with peoples mind and trying to confused them on what they we're talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Ruby" he stopped and stand in front of her now "What happen back at the bar? You looking over where i was and some random girl and you didn't look happy with that picture" he says "Maybe you can explain to me what the hell that was all about if you have a good enough reason that is" he yelled. Sam was getting more and more frustrated with her by the minute. First she all nice the next she a total bitch not just to him but Dean as well and he was getting sick of it.

Ruby looked at him completely speechless. Not surprised cause that how he was but speechless. "I told already. I got my reasons and I don't have to explain them to you or Dean or anyone. Got it" she told him off in a bitchy tone. He just rolled his eyes at her "whatever" he says before walking again while Ruby stood there not knowing what to do. She rolled her eyes and looked over to the ally where she see or hoping she thinks she see is Nick. Fear came back to her again.

Ruby quickly started walking again to catch up with Sam as she did she turned her head back to make sure he wasn't following them now. If anything it was better for her to be with Sam as her protection than rather to be alone. Nick was the only guy that bought fear into her life and once he got out of the picture she was more hoping that he wouldn't come back but that never happen. He could've been following her forever.

Who knows how long he been watching her and watching every move she made with the brothers so far. Everyday she always acts like a tought bitch and when Nick came back all that toughnest (sp?) all seem to disappear like magic. It just vanishes into thin air and not sure where its going.

As she caught up with him, Ruby linked her arm around his while lookinng anywhere to make sure that Nick wasn't around them. "Ruby...what are you doing?" she turned to look at him.

"Nothing..i just wanted to stay close so you don't leave my sight...that all" half was the truth and the other half was lie. Sam could tell that there was something else. Something that she was hiding from him but won't spill. He was the curious but knowing her for awhile will make it complicated cause Ruby never likes to talk about her past to anyone. Whatever happen to her in the past must've been real bad that she has to hide it from everyone around her.

He turned away from her. There was apart he wanted to see what was wrong with her then the other part telling him to let it go and let her handle her own business. He didn't know which side to take. He didn't even think on which side to take cause it was gonna be killing him. At this moment it could've been a perfect timing to ask her what was wrong but he didn't ask though cause she would just not tell him and and make up some sort of lie.

Ruby then lean in a little bit closer to Sam, her arm still around his. She been kinda having a rough day with hearing a call from Nick on her cell from Sam and at the house and all. It was getting all tiring for her to handle with. She putted her head on his shoulder while walking. Sam wouldn't allow this with her being a demon and all but he was allowing knowing how her day was and that she was tired and needed sleep.

The only good news was that Dean wasn't there to mock the two or make a smartass comment or else they would've kicked his ass then.


	7. Let me help you

Next morning Ruby woke up in Sam bed. He was already up. The two had to sleep together (not the way you think) cause Dean would feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with her and also with Sam but that would make him also uncomfortable too. "Morning sleeping beauty" she turned and saw Sam sitting down at the table with his labtop in front of him.

"Morning" she replied. Dean was still asleep. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. But before she did, Ruby grabbed a couple of her clothes to bring in with her and put them on the counter so they didn't see her when she came out with just a towel on.

She turned on the shower then looked in the mirror. She was looking like crap now. "Shit" she whispered to herself. Ever since Nick came back she been getting nightmares of him returning into her life again. The life she once had with him but was gone. Everything for her and her world was turning upside down and she was scared. Ruby could never beat him. He always made her feel like she was weak and worthless in the world and when they broke up all of the things he told her was leaving her thoughts and was hoping that they wouldn't come back but since he did return now the thoughts have come back and are now haunting her.

Ruby took off her shirt then bra and next was her pants and underwear then she walked into the shower. Her fingers went through her blonde hair as it was getting wet in the shower. Ruby somehow could feel that Nick was watching her and her every move that she made.

Ruby quickly turn the shower off and open the shower curtain half way to grab a towel and wrapped it around her body before she got out.

Ruby went to the counter and and put both hands on top of the counter now. The mirror was all fogged up from her showe. She didn't feel any safe. Her hand touch the mirror and she wiped some of the fog off to see Nick standing outside of the bathroom now.

Fear came back to her again. Ruby quicky grab the clothes she bought in with her and headed back in the shower where she got dress in.

After that she left the shower and headed out to where the brothers were. "About time you got out" Dean said quickly. He ran to the bathroom really fast cause he had to pee really badly.

"What was that all about?" she asked confused . Sam looked at her "He had to go to the bathroom after having to much to drink last night" he said laughing a little bit as she nods her head.

Ruby went and sat down on the chair across from Sam now. "Ruby" he began "Can you tell me what the hell is going on with you?" he asked. She stared "What are you talking about?"she asked knowing what he was talking about but wanted to play dumb for some reason with him.

Sam sighed "Last night when you grabbed my arm and hold it really tight. You never do that. Your always a cold bitch who doesn't take orders from anyone and do whatever the hell you want to do" he says "But last night, I could tell in your eyes that you were scared of something but couldn't tell what it was that your scared of?" he tells.

Ruby looked down at the table before looking back at him. "I-i-it kind've hard for me to explain this situation im in at the moment to someone" she tells him. Sam stared at her curious now. "Ruby..you know you can trust me with whatever your going through. Ok" he said.

She looked at him and sighed "I-i-I can't be alone cause of my ex" she tells and he looked at her a little confused. He thought it was something different not a relationship problem "Sorry..what meant was with the war or something. Not relationship problems" he said.

She looked at him "Abuse demon ex-boyfriend who been following me and watching" the two shared an silent moment now before Sam broke it off. "If you need to stay with me and Dean then your welcome to stay with the two of us however long it is with your ex, ok" he said and she smiled and nodded her head a little bit "Thank you" she said getting up and putting her arms around his neck as a hug now.


	8. Time to face your fear

For the whole day Ruby and Sam stayed together. Well it more of Ruby staying by his side for protection and to help both him and Dean with their case to. The two walked side by side just so Ruby doesn't be alone and see images of Nick anywhere near where the trio were.

Dean went a different direction then Sam and Ruby went. But it was either stay with Sam for safety or Dean who doesn't like Ruby and would shoot her until she was dead. She chose the right brother as protection cause if she chosen Dean she would've just piss him off with something.

She looked around everywhere hoping that he didn't follow them to the house or anything. Her fear would then return. The only reason she wasn't fear before Nick came back was mostly cause of him. Telling her that she worthless bitch and no one would ever love her and she was pathetic and weak and all of it was true. When she with the Winchester or Sam mostly they make her feel a little bit stronger and more independent at times too. They don't put fear into her cause of the tust they share..sorta.

Ruby didn't want to be lost or out of Sam sight, she quickly put her hand into his as they walked. Sam notices this. "Ruby…why are you holding my hand?" confused he had to ask her that now. She looked at him. "Don't wanna you get lost or anything" part of it was a lie and half was the truth. It wasn't Sam that she didn't want to be lost it was her that she didn't want to be lost and be left alone and scared.

It was time that Ruby started to face her own fears now even if she can't handle it alone but can't do that unless if someone puts faith into her to face Nick by herself. But who can do that is now the question?


	9. Surprised Kiss

Sam took Ruby back to the motel cause she was feeling really light headed. The two had to take a cab even though they wanted to take the impala just to torture Dean and make him walk they didn't. He put the key in the door and open it. Ruby had her arm around his neck as Sam had his arm around her waiste to help her walk.

"Here we go" he said helping her walk to the bed. "Thanks" she said. Here was a tough as bitch and she saying thanks for the first time. Sam definetly needed to get a journal or something and write all of this down of what she saying to him for the first time that he never ever thought she would say in a life time.

He looked at her hoping that she was alright now and maybe feeling a little better. "You need anything?" he asked. She moved her eyes to connected with him. She kinda smiled but not a full face smile. "No. I'm fine" she tells him and he nods.

"Ok. Just making sure" he said grabbing a chair and pulling it close to Ruby side. "What are you doing" she asked confused.

He took a deep breathe before answering her. "Wanna make sure your alright, so I'm gonna be staying by your side just in case you need anything or want some company or something" he said. She smiled and it wasn't a fake smile or the one where she gave him when she told him that one little lie about saving Dean. This was a real smile and it proberly be the only one he would ever get from her in a long time.

She lean to hug him real tight as another thank you for letting her stay with him and Dean. As she hugged him tight her eyes met at the window where she saw Nick or seeing images of him in her making her think he was there. She didn't have a clue or even what to believe anymore in matter of fact.

Letting go of Sam she then got a major surprised from him. He pressed his lips against her. This was a surprised for the both of them. Especially Sam though. He wouldn't even kiss her because she a demon. He had no idea in hell on how that even happen. Letting go the two were now in the most awarkward silence mode where they didn't know what to say or think of one another now.

Sam sat still and so did Ruby without saying something bitchy or sarcastic. "sorry" she turned and looked at him when he was apologizing to her about the kiss. "I don't know what came over me at all with the whole kissing you and when I'm trying to help you out with your ex and trying to take care of you and I don't even have a clue on why I kiss you when I shouldn't cause of you being a demon and me being human and—" she stopped him right there before he could speak any further.

"Sam..listen to me. It ok if you kiss me I don't care if wanted to or not and I didn't mind the kiss either. Your actually a pretty good kisser I might have to add" the laugh a little at the part of him being a good kisser. "It just now that Nick found me and is trying to kill me, I just don't know if I wanna put you in the posion of putting your life over mind from him or anything" she told him. It was all true. Ruby didn't want to put the Winchester lives in anymore danger than it already is with the war and all.

He looked at her and nodded in agreement. Part of him new she was right and the other was kinda hurting when hearing those words but he knew that she was right. "Friends still" he said "And lets 

pretend that kiss never happen." He said as she smiled at him. "Friends" she replied back. The two then hugged but Ruby hugged him tighter for protection in case Nick saw everything.


	10. True Feeling

It been a long day and there hasn't been a sign of Dean back from the house yet. Ruby slept til seven at night and Sam stayed on his laptop working on research and waited til Ruby was up and Dean came back. All the curtain were shut since Ruby told him that she see Nick images through the windows. He shut every one of them even the ones in the bathroom just for her not see his image anymore.

She tried to keep her eyes open but wanted to sleep a little longer just because she wanted to. When her eyes finally open she leaned up slowly looking around the room before looking at Sam. "Where' Dean? I thought he would've been back hours ago?" she asked qustioning him.

He stared right at her. "Called him while you were sleeping. He said don't wait up for him because he at the moment at a bar flirting with chicks and might be home in the morning in case he decides to get laid tonight and that we shouldn't wait up for him" he tells her as Ruby nods her head. "So then…it just the two of us then" now feeling awkward to be alone with Sam since the kiss that happen earlier.

It there was no lie that Ruby was having feelings toward Sam but didn't want to admit it and the kiss that happen between the two of them she enjoyed but hearing what Sam told her about her being a demon and him being human that it wasn't going to work. Apart of her agreed with what he was saying and the other half was hurting because of what he told.

He stared at her now having awkward feeling in his stomach now. "Yeah..it just the two of us for the night" he said feeling a little guilty about the kiss. Sam wishes he could go back in time and take it back but can't since there no way no can find a way to go back in time and fix things that they wished that can't be undone. Even though he did like the kiss and Ruby was a way better kisser than all the other girls (including Jess) that he kissed before she was different. It felt like no one even cared who he was with or who was looking because it felt more like he wanted to kiss her until he died or something but couldn't and what he said to her earlier he still doesn't know weather believed in what he said or not about being human and her being a demon and all.

Staring at her, he saw that she was trying to get up but was having a little hard time because she wanted to sleep a little longer or something. Sam got up and to help her. "Thanks" she said leaning on his shoulder. "No problem" he replied. Everything for them was feeling different but in a good way though not in a bad way.

She slightly smiled at him "I should go and take a shower" walking pass him she didn't want to go and kiss him back even if she wanted to. It was bad enough that things were awkward for them to handle trying to see each other in the eye but kissing him back would make things more awkward for them to be in the same room together.

Turning on the water on for a shower Ruby still felt like she was being stalked in way even though the curtains were covering the windows she still could feel Nick present around her. She walked over to the counter where she put her hands on and look through right at the mirror at herself. "God I look like shit" she said to herself. Ruby eyes slowly looked over to see if his shadow was there when a knock came on the door scaring the hell out of Ruby.

"Ruby…you in there?" his voice sounded very concerned and worried about her. At least it was Sam though. "Yeah..im in here still" she was replying back. Sam could tell by her tone she was freaking out about something.

"Ok..you need anything or are you all set?" he then asked. Her eyes move to the window and saw no shadow of Nick was there. She was relieved. "Ruby?" she heard him calling her name again. She looked away "Oh, um…can you get me some clothes to wear" she said. Sam could definitely tell something was bothering her but didn't want to ask cause she would just say that she is just fine when she really wasn't or something. "Ok" he said walking away and going through her bag and picked out a black tank top and a pair of jeans and walked back to the door and knocked on it. "Ruby..got an outfit to wear cause might as well go out and try do something" he didn't get a reply back from her yet.

He was starting to worry now "Ruby" he said. Sam kept saying her name two or three times before decided to open to the door to see a shaky Ruby on the floor looking freaked. He put the clothes on the counter and ran over to her and bend down to her height and put both of his hands on both of her arms to calm her down. "Ruby…Ruby..can you hear me" he yelled. She was really starting to freak him out with everything now. She never acted like this way before.

She slowly turn her head to see him and look Sam right through his eyes. "I-I saw him" her voice was shaky when saying that. He looked confused at her. "What you talking about? I pulled down all the curtains. How are can you see him?" he was confused by all of it. She looked at him. "I saw his shadow. He back" she said still shaking.

This wasn't the best place for the three to stay at. He sighed before he help Ruby getting up from the floor. She had her arms folded and the water was still on. "He's going to kill me isn't he" she said now staring at him in the eyes. Sam didn't know how to answer that. He looked on to the floor before back into her eyes "If me and Dean are around then he won't be able to hurt you" he tells her. Ruby felt a little bit safe when Sam said that an a little frighten as well. "Thanks" she said giving him a hug as a way for paying them back for letting her help them and stay with them.

He wrapped his arms around her before the two let go and staring right back into each other eyes. Knowing that they would regret it again but Ruby leaned up and kiss Sam on the lips. Her lips pressing against his. Even though they both agreed that it wouldn't happen again, it did. She pulled away and started to regret that kiss. "I'm sorry..i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to and it felt like the right moment and all and i-" Sam interrupted her while she was apologizing for the kiss.

"Ruby..it fine. You were just freaked out and we'll just let it slide just this once" he said. She nodded and smiled a little. Looking at each other the two couldn't resist each other and started making out and before you know it they were in the shower getting wet. Ruby having her legs around his waist as Sam bang her into the wall. Helping him take off his wet shirt as he help her take off her clothes and unhooked her bra and throwing them on to the floor.

Now the two were naked and still making out in the shower. The two might enjoy it for now but might regret the whole thing later.


	11. Untouched

The bathroom was getting steamer by every minute with Ruby and Sam making out in the shower every second. Both of them know that they can't be together and yet here they were. In the shower having sex. As the two we're getting it on a door slam came out of nowhere outside the bathroom. Ruby and Sam looked at each other before realizing that it was Dean.

Both of them looked at each other with surprise that Dean was back already. "Shit" the two let go of each other. Ruby turn off the shower sink as Sam stepped out of the shower as Ruby did the same behind Sam. "I thought that you said he wasn't coming home til morning" she looked at him.

Sam just stared at her. "He said he might come back til morning. He didn't say he was coming back in the morning" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you have a plan on by getting us through this" the two stared at each other for long time. Neither did the two have a plan nor didn't know what to do.

"Sammy...are you here?" the voice of a curious older brother that came out of nowhere. Sam just stared at Ruby. "Yeah...I'm here" he yelled back. The two now needed plan on how to get around Dean from ever finding out about them making out in the shower.

A minute later he got an idea. "Ok. I'll try and get Dean out of the room then you come out and grab a outfit then get back in here and he won't suspect a thing" she looked at him as he was telling Ruby his idea. Even hearing the thought of it made it sound like it wouldn't work but it was worth a shot though. "Your plan better work" she tells him.

Sam quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waste and left Ruby in the bathroom. She waited patiently for Sam and his plan to work or at least trying to wait patiently. Ruby may have the patients when it came to Sam but with Dean she was never patient mostly cause he was more of a jackass to her than Sam was.

As she waited for Sam to yell out her name Ruby felt weird. Not the having a crush on the young Winchester but more as someone was watching her through the window kind of way. That was the only thing that would piss Ruby off. Perverts that have no life except to watch people either make out naked in the shower or wait for her to drop her towel on the floor so they can see her body. Or it could be the same. Nick watching her but either way she still felt it.

Ruby tried so hard not to look over at the window to know if what she feeling of someone or Nick looking through the window. The blonde hair demon girl was more likely to show her best that she isn't afraid of anything.

"Ruby, get out here and gab some of your stuff" Sam shouted. Ruby did and grabbed what she was going to wear and ran back in the bathroom quickly before Dean return to learn what was going on with the two.


	12. Unnamed Chapter for the moment

**Author Note:** I just wanted to make this clear that this story was posted before season 4 started and while season 3 was on tv so this is not the new Ruby. It old Ruby just to make it clear if your a reader to this story or a new reader. I needed to make that clear so you don't ask me if this Ruby is the new one or the old one.

* * *

Later on that night, Ruby, Sam and Dean were all in the motel room together. Sam and Ruby felt a little awarkward around Dean since what happen with the two earlier on today. The two know that they can't be together with Ruby being a demon and Sam being human and if Dean ever found out about the two then it was history for the both of them. With Ruby having to be a demon it was her going to get shot with the colt or whatever it is he plan on killing her and Sam with a couple of punches in the face as far as he knows about.

Ruby went through tons of books on the case that the boys are working on and how to find a way to get rid of her stocker boyfriend. That was another story and even though she read tons of books for three hours it almost felt like it was forever in a way while Sam was on his laptop doing research and who the hell knows what Dean was doing.

"Find anything Sammy?" Dean asked while he was listen to his music and eating a burger.

"Nothing yet" was his reply back. Sam kept researching, Dean kept eating and reading through books at the same time (doesn't he always lol) and Ruby kept researching through books while feeling a chilled spine down her back. She had a feeling in her that Nick was watching all of them in some way and it was kinda starting to freak the blonde-hair demon out right now. Sam seem to be the only one noticing the strange look on her face. "Everything alright Ruby?" he saw how freaked she was and wanted to make sure she was alright.

Ruby shooked her head. "I think he here" she said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. If he here watching them than the three of them were in danger then.

"We should pack up and leave" Sam suggested. Dean was the only who wanted to stay but that was cause he was eating and he didn't want to make a mess in his car.

"No..we should stay and if he comes charging in then we shoot" both Sam and Ruby stared at Dean before noticing the sandwich in his hand that made Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Dean…you can eat in the car while Sam drives" she says. Sam nodded as agreement but Dean didn't like the idea of that. It was his baby and he like to take care of his car and make sure that it alright (Dean and his car lol)

Neither Sam or Ruby were gonna give him a choice at all making him to go and give in. "Fine" but get me some pie on the way then" he said getting up.

Ruby and Sam looked at each other while Dean was getting out of the room. "You couldn't ask for a better brother Sam" Ruby had a very sarcastic tone in her voice and Sam had a feeling that this was going to be a very long road trip with the two going to argue over something.


End file.
